


Tirion

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [17]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: The building of Tirion





	Tirion

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM Bingo prompt - The Noldor - B7 Building Tirion

Finwë was walking among the workers. They came to Valinor few years ago, driven by promise of wondrous life, but there still was much to do. They lived in small, poor huts, much the same as they had at Cuiviénen, even worse because built in great hurry. Together with the Minyar, now called Vanyar, people he took charge of were building new city. It would be called Tirion, to commemorate first building that was created – tall, white tower, Mindon Eldaliéva where the king of Vanyar, Ingwë was to live. Finwë didn’t envy his position. He was content with his life.


End file.
